Leraje
Leraje (レラジェ, Reraje) is Kouha Ren's Djinn. She is a strength Djinn. Leraje was in the 14st Dungeon, Leraje. Appearance Leraje's hair seems to be made of some type of crystals, and some parts of her body are also covered by crystals. She has pointed ears and wears make-up that always seems to be melting. Her torso is discovered and she wears some kind of skirt, a headband, and an elaborated necklace. When she was in her Dungeon she was shown smoking a pipe with a scythe shape. Personality She seems somewhat vain and doesn't really care for much things. But she chose Kouha stating that she wouldn't fall for a cheater (Kouen Ren) since he already had three Djinn. And also, because he gave hope to outcasts like Reirei and her sisters. She does show a caring side as she begged Aladdin and the others to help stop the "Black Sun". She seems to have a weakness for attractive men, like Kouen. History Leraje used to live in Alma Toran. Leraje, along with the rest of the Djinn, was created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Magnostadt Arc Leraje appears as a flashback from Kouha's memories. Leraje's still in her Dungeon, talking with Kouha. She tells him that if she was a normal Djinn she would choose Kouen, but since Kouen already controls three Djinn is a cheater. She adds she doesn't want to see a world ruled by a single and absolute king but a king and his strong retainers who wouldn't even lose to him and work together in order to build the world. When Kouha says that in that case he'll be part of Kouen's household Leraje contradicts him, saying he isn't fit to be the vessel for a household. She says she understand what kind of person Kouha is by looking at the eyes of his men. She thinks maybe Kouha won't end up being the king of this world because almost anyone who lives bathed in the sun probably won't choose a man like Kouha as King.Chapter 180, Pages 12-15 After Aladdin summons Kouen's Djinn, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex, he also summons Amon and Leraje. The five Djinn ask the Magi if he summoned them. Leraje, along with the other Djinn, listens while Amon explains the situation and after his speech she begs to the Dungeon Capturers to don't let this world die or else it'll be the same as Alma Toran. Astaroth cuts her off since the humans of these world shouldn't even know about the existence of the other world. Leraje and the other Djinn are stunned when Aladdin agrees to tell everything to Kouen if he helps him to destroy the Medium, and she asks to the Magi if he's sure about that. While all the Dungeon Capturers Equips, the Djinn say that they leave everything to them, their King Vessels.Night 187, Pages 2-3, 5, 9, 17 Abilities Strength Control :Leraje has the ability to control the 7th type of Magic, Strength/Power. Nyoi Rentou.png|Leraje's Metal Vessel KouhaBlade.png BladesLength.png BladesStrike.png BladesCut.png BladesHeight.png BladesStrength.png Kouha_Djinn_Equip.png|Djinn Equip Dungeon Capturer Leraje's Dungeon Capturer is Kouha Ren. Metal Vessel Leraje's Metal Vessel is Kouha's sword, Nyoi Rentou. Kouha's Metal Vessel is a big sword he carries with him. Nyoi Rentou seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Nyoi Rentou can change it's length, becoming very heavy and difficult for it's owner to use. Kouha uses this power only in the precise moment that he needs it. Djinn Equip In this form, Kouha's hair grows longer and turns a lighter shade. He has spikes coming out of his back that take the shape of wings. He gains a sideways third eye in the middle of his forehead. His arms and legs are both become clad in the same spikes which take the shape of armor. He wears a necklace and arm bracelets on both arms. Lelazzo Madraga (Refined Hammer At Will) :When in Djinn Equip, Nyoi Rentou changes its shape and becomes a scythe, and the opposite side of its blade is flat, resembling a hammer. Kouha hits with this side with an enormous power, that disintegrates everything its blast touches. Djinn Weapon Equip When equipped the sword becomes a scythe on one side and a hammer on the other. The Scythe side can be used to create swift slashes that are capable of traveling to certain distances. The Hammer side can be used to apply great pressure to a certain region. It still retains it's ability to change size at will. Relationships Trivia *Her name "Leraje" is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Leraje being the fourteenth. The dungeon where Leraje resided in was the 14th as well. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Djinn Category:Solomon Category:Djinn Equip Category:Alma Toran Category:Kou Empire